


The Real You

by Babettefanfic51



Category: DCU, Smallville
Genre: Angst, F/M, Future Fic, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, Pregnancy, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-14
Updated: 2012-06-14
Packaged: 2017-11-07 17:41:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/433714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babettefanfic51/pseuds/Babettefanfic51
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Future!Clark had witnessed the kiss on the rooftop, what would be his reaction? And later, the events of that day continue to affect their lives in profound and unexpected ways. Future!Clois post-Homecoming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Real You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story takes place after the episode 'Homecoming' (10.04). You should watch that episode to understand these scenes. You know, it’s been a long while since I’ve written Clois as a married couple. Please read and review! Thanks! :D

  
[](http://s190.photobucket.com/albums/z179/babettew54/smallville%203/?action=view&current=TheRealYouBanner.jpg)  
Banner by Hanakt

   
 _The Real You_

_The evening of October 15, 2017, 7:15 pm:_

"Sorry, I'm late Clark, it was just insane at work today, the Mayor wouldn't stop talking about the upcoming election, which I could care less about, but I tried to get him to open up about the allegations against his former staffer who was caught with those incriminating …" Lois rambled on hoping would open up about how weird he was acting today, but Clark wasn't listening. "Earth to Clark."

After Clark had helped Lois to her seat, he sat down and pretended to read the menu, distracted by the events of the day.

"What happened at the explosion today?" Lois had seen the explosion from the rooftop before she had taken off, but then after nearly dying, Clark had rescued her, but then he had one of his weird moments.

"Nothing unusual happened, everything was contained," Clark replied distracted.

Lois sighed, then reached up and lowered the menu so she could look her husband in the eye. "Do you want to tell me what's on your mind?"

"I was just thinking about … the past."

"Why would you be thinking about the past?"

"You really have no idea, do you?"

"No idea about what?"

Before Clark could answer her, the waiter came over to take their orders, and after ordering, Lois asked him again. "I'm listening, what is going on with you today?"

"Now, Lois, stay calm," Clark took her hand and looked into her eyes. "Thinking about it now, I suppose I should have told you before it happened, but I thought this would be the best way to help … myself."

"Clark you're not making any sense, just start at the beginning."

"Lois, that wasn't … me today. It was my past self."

Lois's mouth dropped open. "You're joking right?"

"No, I'm not joking, that was me from 2010. I had time traveled from the past and that was me utterly confused and then … I saw you, I mean, he saw you and it all came together for him, I mean me," Clark was rambling trying to make sense of the day, but he sounded like a complete idiot.

"And why didn't you tell me about this before it happened? I thought we had this trust thing going Smallville? You know I don't like to be blindsided." Clark hesitated. "Well, I'm listening."

He took her hand again and stared into her eyes. "I wanted you to be you, so he could see the real you, what you're really like, what he was missing, what … I was missing."

"And did it work?" She smiled understanding.

"Oh yeah, it worked. Do you remember the barn, the disco light, and … other things?"

Lois smiled even wider. "Of course, I remember."

Just then the same song from that night started playing, Baby, I Need You!. "Dance with me."

"I don't know, Clark, I just bought these shoes."

"Now, Lois, I've gotten a lot better since that night."

She nodded in agreement. "Yeah, you have gotten a lot better at a lot of things," Lois said and smiled, but then she stood up and took his hand.

Clark took her into his arms as she snuggled under his chin, and they swayed to the music. Sighing, she told him what happened. "I kissed him," she whispered.

"You kissed me."

"You liked it."

"Very much."

Lois pulled back and stared at him. "Tell me."

Clark was confused. "Tell you what?"

"Why it took you so long to tell me how you felt about me."

Clark pulled her back into his arms and stroked her back. "Lois, does it really matter now? I mean, we're together, we're married and everything is wonderful between us."

"I know that, Clark, but …"

"Come on, our food is here. Let's eat, I'm starved."

Lois watched him as they went back to their table and started dinner. A few minutes passed as she waited for him to explain, but she couldn't hold it in any longer. "Clark, don't you find it curious why I didn't believe your younger self? He told me he had to go back and he wanted the Legion Ring, but I brushed it off as an endearing quirk. At first, I thought he was zoning out on some form of kryptonite. I never for a minute believed he wasn't you. Don't you find that odd?"

Clark thought about it and yeah, it was odd Lois hadn't believed his younger self, but he didn't hold it against her, not at all. "No, Lois, it wasn't odd under the circumstances."

"What circumstances? Nothing out of the ordinary happened today, I mean, besides you saving the day again, me in a hurry, you saving my life, but wait, that wasn't you, it was him," Lois shook her head still not quite believing she hadn't figured it out.

"Lois, there's no need to get worked up about this."

She was still shaking her head. "It's true, you know, I am blind."

"What? What are you talking about?"

"Clark, we worked together for years before you told me the truth, we lived together too, we dated, well, we went out, but I mean I was blinded for years, and if you hadn't kissed me that night, I'd still be in the dark about your secret."

"That's ridiculous; you would have figured it out … eventually."

"Don't try and make me feel better." Lois stared at her food and suddenly lost her appetite. "Can we get this to go? I'm not hungry anymore."

Now Clark felt terrible; he never should have brought it up. "Lois, please, let's talk some more about this."

Lois ignored him and hailed the waiter. "Can we get some doggie bags please?"

The waiter noticed they had barely touched their food. "Is everything alright? Is the steak not cooked the way you wanted it?"

"Everything was fine; just bring us the doggie bags please?" Clark answered the waiter. After paying for their dinner and getting doggie bags, they left the restaurant. A few minutes later, they landed on their balcony. Clark put the food down, but wouldn't let Lois go inside. "Lois, wait, we should talk."

Lois sighed and sat down in the lounge chair, not in the mood to talk about anything.

Clark twirled back into his work clothes, pulled up the other chair, sat down in front of her and took her hands in his, but she wouldn't look at him. "Lois, look at me please." He waited until she would look at him. "Tell me what you see."

Lois decided to play along. "I see you, Clark."

"Anything else?"

"What are you getting at?"

"Lois, when you look at me and when I look at you … we see the people we love and there's nothing wrong with that. What happened today, it was just you being yourself, looking at me, looking out for me … the person you love." He touched her cheek. "Do you see what I mean?"

"Blinded by love? Clark, that's such a crock."

"It's true, Lois, crock or not, it's true. Think about this. What if your younger self had come to Metropolis? Do you think I would have treated her any differently?"

Lois thought about it and he had a point. "I guess not."

"You know I wouldn't have. Now, come here." Clark pulled her out of the chair and kissed her like he'd wanted to do since before this crazy day had started.

"Humm, you know, Clark, my younger self would have fallen all over you, no doubt in my mind about that."

"Much like the way you 'fell' over my younger self?"

"Aha, I knew you were jealous. Did you see us kissing?"

"I'm not saying," he replied and tried to change the subject by kissing her throat.

Lois knew how to make him talk … she tickled him. "Admit it, you saw us and you were jealous; just admit it."

"Lois, I'm not ticklish," Clark tried to hold it in, but he couldn't. "Stop it, Lois." He gritted his teeth.

"Admit it, NOW!"

"Alright, alright, I saw you two and I felt a little twinge I admit it, are you happy?"

"Delirious!"

TBC!

##

A/N: I couldn't seem to let go of the fact that Lois didn't believe Clark's younger self, that he was just 'being Clark'. Tell me your thoughts, and thanks for reading. Reviews are love!


	2. Three's A Crowd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this next chapter, Lois and Clark are still dealing with Past!Clark's appearance in Metropolis as it continues to affect their relationship. A word of warning, Future!Clois angst rears its ugly head in this chapter, but I think what's happening to Clark is totally in character. I hope you like how the story continues. Please read and review! Thanks.

_Chapter 2: Three’s a Crowd_

_October 16, 2017, 4:00 am, Lois and Clark’s bedroom:_

Clark lay beside his sleeping wife eyes wide open unable to sleep, as thoughts of the past twenty-four hours refused to leave him alone. Normally, he wouldn’t think anything was strange, but he had to think really hard of the last time he and his wife had made love for seven straight hours, because it had never happened before. What in the world had gotten into her? Not that I minded, of course, it was just not like her, and I hate to admit it, but we hadn’t had time to spend that much time together lately. His second job took up the bulk of his day and with little or no time spent at the office, his nights were busy too, but last night’s dinner was a rare and special occasion for them. He felt a little sad it had ended the way that it had, but they had finished their delayed dinner and headed straight for bed. He had wanted to talk some more, but Lois had other ideas.

Now, as he watched Lois finally go off to sleep, he had to wonder again about his wife’s sudden need to practically devour him last night, not that he minded, of course. Maybe she was just making up for lost time? You know that wasn’t the reason, just admit it. Clark’s inner voice refused to be ignored. She was thinking of him while she made love to me, but I am him, so it doesn’t make any difference. Of course, it makes a difference; she was all over the guy on the rooftop. She even said he makes her crazy. When was the last time she said that to me? I can’t remember, because it never happened.

Suddenly, Lois began to mumble in her sleep and Clark had to lean down a little to hear what she was saying. “Umm, cra…zy, umm.” She hugged her pillow and had this contented look on her face. He didn’t like it.

Clark narrowed his eyes and then left the bed in a huff. After showering and changing, he stood at the foot of the bed and watched Lois for a few minutes, and then an idea came to him. It may just make her sit up and take notice of the real me.

~o~o~

Lois arrived at the office an hour late but in good spirits as she thought about last night and this morning. With her hair flowing about her shoulders, which was a change for her, she admitted to herself yet again that she had married a Superman in more ways than one, as she couldn’t remember ever feeling so happy.

“Lois, where’s your husband or do I need to ask?” It was Perry at the door with a special assignment for Clark. He knew the best time to catch his star reporter was in the morning when the world was relatively quiet.

“He should be here soon, Chief,” Lois replied as she booted up her computer, hoping nothing major had happened in the past few hours.

“Tell him to come see me as soon as he gets in.”

“Sure, Chief,” Lois said as she began to write-up Clark’s last minute reactor save from yesterday. “I wonder if I should say anything about the rescue of the helicopter,” she mumbled aloud not realizing Perry was still standing there.

“What did you say, Lois?”

“Oh, nothing Chief, I’ll tell him you need to see him.”

“I’ll be down in copy if he shows up in the next twenty minutes.”

“Sure, Chief,” Lois replied distracted by her article.

Perry grinned and shook his head at his other star reporter as he left her alone.

Ten minutes later, Lois was just finishing up her article when office chatter began to filter into her hearing until she couldn’t ignore it anymore. “What in the world is going on out there?” It sounded to her like people were saying … ‘wow’ and ‘who knew he had it in him?’ 

Just as Lois was about to get up to see what all the commotion was about, Clark stood at the entrance to their office, hands in his pockets, a smirk on his face, sporting a new dark suit and stripped tie, which set off his dark good looks to distraction, his hair was not slicked back on his head, but layered and stylish which brought images to Lois’s mind of running her hands through it to see if it felt as silky as it looked, and then her eyes noticed the glasses. They were not huge and bulky on his face, but wire-rimmed and very flattering. Lois blinked, shocked at her husband’s new look as she realized who was causing all the commotion.

Clark was very pleased with her reaction, as he closed the door to keep out all the curious stares and to have a few quiet minutes with his wife. “Good morning, Lois,” he casually greeted his dumbstruck wife, as if the office had not come to complete standstill with his grand entrance.

“Clark, what …?” Lois began as words failed her, but her inner voice wondered what had brought on his complete change in appearance.

He inwardly smiled satisfied with his wife’s reaction … speechless and very turned on.

“Clark?” Lois tried again and for the life of her couldn’t come up with a coherent thought.

“What is it, Lois?” Clark was still in his casual every day, nothing unusual was happening manner, and then thought just one more move would do the trick, as he removed his suit coat and hung it on the back of his chair, revealing bulging muscles, and sat down to boot up his computer ready to get to work, then glanced at his wife out of the corner of his eye to see her reaction again.

Lois’s mouth dropped open, but then she snapped it shut and then suddenly realized giddy females were still ‘eye humping’ her husband from the hallway. That snapped her out of her mental stupor, as she went to the door and strongly let everyone know in no uncertain terms that the show was over and to get back to work … NOW! Everyone scurried back to work before ‘mad dog Lane’ worked up a head of steam.

She shut the door, crossed her arms, took a deep breath and tried to think of what to say, and not do what was uppermost in her mind … to jump her husband’s bones. Lois took another breath. “I think I know what this is about.”

“What do you mean Lois?”

“It’s about yesterday, isn’t it?”

“Yesterday?” He wouldn’t look at her as he pretended to type something.

“Please don’t answer my question with a question. I thought we had straightened everything out last night. Was I wrong?”

Clark turned to face his wife and decided she needed to know how he felt. “I thought so too,” he sadly replied.

She shook her head confused by his answer and his demeanor. “But what happened between then and now to bring on this … this …” Lois pointed to him, but words failed her again, as she tried to describe his new appearance.

Clark sighed, got up and went to stand by the window. A part of him understood what Lois was feeling, but he couldn’t seem to stop himself.

“Just tell me what it is, so we can fix this,” Lois pleaded as she approached her husband and tentatively took his hand.

"You know what it is.”

“Then it’s true, you can’t forget about the kiss, can you?”

“That was part of it, yes.”

“What else happened yesterday?”

“Nothing happened exactly, but he did say something.”

“What did he say?”

Clark stood up a little straighter. “He said ‘when did I become so uptight and … nerdy?”

Lois chuckled before she could stop herself.

“I’m serious here.”

“I’m sorry, Clark, but you are not uptight or nerdy. It’s a façade, remember. You wear those clothes and those glasses to deflect people’s curiosity because you look so much like you know who, and why am I telling you this? It was all your idea to dress and act this way.”

“I know it was my idea, but something else happened yesterday.”

“Go on, let’s hear it, and get it all out in the open.”

“I saw the kiss, but I also heard what you said to him. You never said that to me, Lois, and this morning, you mumbled the word ‘crazy’ in your sleep. I won’t stand for it. I won’t have another man in our bed. I won’t do it,” he hotly stated getting upset.

“But Clark, do you hear yourself? He is you, he’s not some other man, he’s you,” Lois pleaded with him as she grabbed his arms so he would face her, trying to get him to snap out of it. “You said you understood, but you don’t, do you? That speech you gave me about being blinded by love? It was a crock and you lied to me. I’ll never forgive you for that Clark.”

“But Lois?”

“I’ve heard enough,” she strongly stated and marched over to her desk. “This entire conversation is ridiculous and you need to go change, fix your hair and put these on,” she instructed firmly and pulled out a spare pair of glasses from her desk and held them out to him.

Clark slowly walked over to her, took the glasses from her, stared at them as if making a decision, then stared at his wife and without taking his eyes from her face, crushed them in his palm, dropped the pieces on her desk, turned and left the office.

Lois gasped as tears sprang into her eyes. “Clark?” She whispered stunned.

TBC!

##

A/N: Hugs Future!Lois. I know Clark is being unreasonable, but he does have a point here, a strange point, but a point nonetheless. Tell me what you’re thinking. Thanks for reading. Reviews are love.


	3. Eyes Wide Open

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this next chapter, Lois and Clark are at an impasse, but leave it to Lois to come up with a plan to get her husband to open his eyes and see what was really going on in their marriage. I hope you like it. Please read and review! Thanks, everyone.

_Chapter 3: Eyes Wide Open_

October 16, 2017, 11:00 am:

Perry knocked on Lane and Kent’s office hoping to finally catch Clark before some emergency took him away but it was not to be. “Lois, where is he, I heard he was here.” Perry walked in and stopped short. Lois had her back turned but her shoulders were shaking. “Are you crying, honey? What happened?”

Lois sniffed, wiped at her eyes with a tissue, turned to face her boss and tried to smile. “It’s nothing; I’ll be alright in a minute.”

“Nothing, huh, do you want to talk about it, I’m a good listener?” Without waiting for an answer, Perry pulled up a chair and sat next to her with an expectant look on his face.

Lois didn’t think Clark would appreciate her talking to anyone about this, but she had to talk to someone, and Perry did know Clark’s secret. “Clark has lost his mind.”

“What, what do you mean?”

Lois sighed. “I didn’t mean that the way it sounded, he’s just … confused about a few things.”

“What things honey, enough to make you cry?”

“He has it in his head that I was … unfaithful to him.”

“I can’t believe he would think that. You two are deliriously happy, in fact, it’s a little embarrassing sometimes, how happy you are, even after all these years.”

Lois eyes filled with tears at that remark. “I thought we were happy too, Perry, but something happened yesterday, and Clark, he … he doesn’t trust me anymore,” she whimpered about to cry again as she wiped at her eyes.

Perry patted her back awkwardly. “Of course he trusts you. Who is this guy anyway? Did he see you two having lunch or talking or what happened exactly to make him think you would do such a thing?”

Lois averted her eyes, as she tried to think of what to say. “Perry, there is no one else. You believe me don’t you?”

“Of course I do honey. Why don’t I talk to him?”

“It would do no good, his mind is set. I have to show him that he can trust me, that there could never be anyone else for me but him.”

“But what can you do?”

“I’ll think of something.”

Perry couldn’t help but worry about her. “Now, Lois, it isn’t anything dangerous is it?”

“No, no, nothing dangerous, I promise,” she replied as ideas started to form in her head.

Perry knew that look and it didn’t inspire confidence. “Alright, if you say so.” Humm, maybe I will say something to Clark, so he’ll be on alert for any risky situations she may put herself into.

“Thanks, Perry for listening and for believing in me.” She squeezed his hand.

“Sure anytime. Oh, have you sent that article yet about that explosion yesterday?”

“Almost done, give me about ten minutes.”

“Great, I’ll look for it then. Are you sure you’re alright?”

“I’ll be fine, don’t worry.”

“Ok, I’ll see you later.”

“Bye, Perry.”

~o~o~

Perry was about to head back to his office, then he spotted the one person he needed to speak with, but what was he wearing? “Clark, do you have a minute? It’s important.” He couldn’t help giving Clark the once over then quirked an eyebrow at him.

Clark caught his look. “Don’t ask.” As his thoughts returned to Lois and the way he had left things between them, he supposed it could wait a few minutes. “What’s up, Perry?”

“Follow me, Kent.”

He did as he was told and as soon as Perry shut the door to his office, he reamed Clark out. “What in the world has gotten into you? Lois would never cheat on you.”

Clark hung his head ashamed. “I know that Chief, but …”

“You know that, then why did you make her cry? I’ve never seen her so upset. You need to march in there and apologize and stop this foolishness.”

“I know that Chief and I was about to do just that when you stopped me.”

“Oh, well, move it then, and Kent, Lois was working on a plan to prove to you that she would never do anything to jeopardize your marriage, and I’m worried.”

At that comment, Clark zoned into Lois’s heartbeat and it was fine.

“What are you waiting for, move it NOW!”

“I’m going, I’m going.”

Clark left Perry’s office, but when he arrived back at his office, Lois was gone. “Oh, no, where is she?” He asked her assistant, and she told him that Lois had some errands but didn’t say where she was going. Clark panicked.

~o~o~

Lois was at that moment waiting to speak to Inspector Bill Henderson at Metropolis Police Headquarters. She had made an urgent call to him a few minutes ago, and he had indicated he was available to speak to her, but she would have to hurry because he had meetings all day.

“He’ll see you now, Mrs. Kent,” Joan, his assistant, told her.

“Thanks, Joan.”

“Lois, I only have a few minutes, and what is so important you couldn’t talk to me over the phone?”

“Hi, Bill, it’s very important and thank you again for seeing me on such short notice, you see, my marriage could depend on your help.”

“Really, well, shouldn’t you be talking to a marriage counselor, or someone a little more qualified to help you?”

“No, Bill and you know why,” she said quirking an eyebrow at him.

“Oh, I see, have a seat and tell me what’s going on.”

Lois sat down, took a deep breath and began her story from the moment she had seen past!Clark at the office to her conversation with her husband a little while ago. Once she finished her story, she was barely holding herself together as she dabbed at her eyes.

Bill could see how upset Lois was about this, but he could definitely see Clark’s side of it. “I won’t take sides in this, Lois, and I really can’t imagine what I could do to help. What do you have on your mind and I hope I won’t live to regret this.”

Bill listened and decided Lois’s plan could work and he would do this for them because he just couldn’t imagine a world without Lois and Clark together, happy and content.

“Thank you, Bill and I knew I could count on you.”

“No problem,” Bill glanced at his watch. “Give me a few minutes to clear my schedule and I should be ready in about ten minutes. Are you sure you can get him down here?”

“Believe me, Bill, he’ll be here,” Lois replied as she glanced at her watch. “Let’s just say ten minutes is plenty of time.”

Bill stood up and shook her hand. “I’ll see you both back here shortly.”

“Thanks again, Bill.”

~o~o~

After speaking with Perry, Clark couldn’t help the way his heart fell to his knees thinking about Lois, where she could be, what she was planning, and if he may have to fly to her rescue at any moment, and all because of him and his stupidity. Yes, he finally admitted it to himself that the stunt he had pulled only made him look like a complete fool to let his jealousies dictate his feelings and actions. 

As he hovered high above the city and using all his abilities to find her, he pulled out his cell phone yet again and tried to get Lois to at least speak to him and to let him know that she was alright. He sighed, realizing she wasn’t going to answer her phone. “Lois, honey, it’s me again. I don’t know what else to say. I’m truly sorry about this morning. I’ve come to my senses, honey, please call me back. I love you so much that I get crazy at the thought of you even looking at another man, even though that man happens to be me. Yeah, I know that makes no sense, but tell me you don’t hate me and that we can talk and make everything alright again because I want that more than anything.” He paused. “I love you, Lois.” He hung up the phone.

~o~o~

Lois left the police station a few minutes later, turned on her cell and immediately received numerous messages from her husband. She decided to listen to them, as words of apology flowed from the phone and she knew he meant what he said, but she had made up her mind about this, and no sooner had she made that decision when she saw him coming towards her with a look of such utter relief that Lois inwardly smiled. 

As she waited for him to reach her side, her determination to see this through did not waiver because after today, there would be no turning back from the truth.

TBC!

##

A/N: What in the world is Lois planning? What do you think guys? Tell me your thoughts. Thanks for reading. Reviews are love.


	4. All Of You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this next chapter, Lois and Clark can’t run away from the realities of their marriage, and because of Past!Clark, those realities would have to be faced head on. Please read and review! Thanks, everyone!:D

_Chapter 4: All of You_

_October 16, 2017, 1:00 pm:_

Lois and Clark stood on the steps of Metropolis Police headquarters about to head inside, but Clark had a few questions for her as he took her arm and stopped her with a pleading look. “Lois, why wouldn’t you return my calls? I was so worried about you, and why are we at police headquarters?”

“I had a lot to think about, Clark and I’ll answer all your questions once we get inside.”

Clark was in no position to argue with her, so he sighed resigned to Lois’s plan, whatever that may be. “Lead the way.”

Once they arrived at Inspector Henderson’s office, he came out to greet them and then escorted them to a ‘special’ area of the station reserved for felons with high crimes against them.

As they both followed Bill, Clark began to suspect what was going to happen as his insides turned to ice realizing he had pushed her too far. “Lois, please tell me you’re not going to do what I think you’re going to do?”

“I see you have some idea what’s going on here, Clark.” Lois replied but she refused to budge; her mind was made up. “You made me feel like a criminal this morning, like I had done something wrong, but I haven’t done anything wrong, Clark, and I’m going to prove it to you.”

He stopped her by touching her arm. “You don’t have to do this, Lois. I believe you and I love you more than ever.”

Lois sighed and turned to face him. “You say those words Clark, but you refused to listen to me, and I know why all this happened, we never dealt with your feelings of jealousy towards The Blur and what happened between us.”

“The Blur, but why are you bringing him up now?”

Before Lois could answer him, Inspector Henderson informed them they had arrived and opened a door marked ‘Interrogation Room’ and they followed him inside. “Here we are, alright, Lois, take a seat and let’s get you set up.”

Clark grabbed her arm again a little firmer this time. “Please don’t do this.”

Lois turned to face her husband again and tried to read his expression. ‘You don’t think I’m capable of telling the truth? Is that it?”

“Of course not Lois.”

“Then, let me do this, and then everything will be out in the open, Clark, once and for all.”

“Are you ready, Lois?” Bill wanted them to be sure about this.

“I’m ready, Bill,” Lois replied, as she took a deep breath to calm her nerves and sat down to take a lie detector test.

Clark stood behind her, wanting to touch her or do something to show his support, but he had done enough to make her feel the need to prove to him that she wasn’t lying. He felt like the worst husband in the world, and he knew that Lois would never let him forget it once this was over. He stood there thinking of a million different ways to make it up to her.

Bill made a few adjustments to the machine. “Now, Lois, I calibrated the machine to read all your responses. It doesn’t matter if your answers are yes or no; do you understand?”

“Can the machine really do that?” Clark was doubtful about the validity of such a test.

“Yes, Clark, these machines have come a long way since they were first introduced,” Bill replied.

“Lois, once I ask the question, take your time to answer, there’s no rush, and one more thing, try to keep your answers as short as possible.”

“I understand, go ahead.”

Bill then began the questioning:

First question: Did you cheat on your husband?

Lois: No.

Second question: Were you thinking of your husband when you kissed … the younger man?

Lois: Yes, I wanted to thank him for saving me.

Third question: Are you in love with The Blur?

Lois: Yes, I love the Blur; I love Superman; I love Clark Kent; I love Kal-El; I love the Last Son of Krypton, I love …

Lois stopped her responses when Clark touched her shoulder.

“How did I do?” Lois asked Bill as she tried to keep her composure.

“You did fine, no problems,” Bill glanced at Clark. “Should we continue?”

Lois held her breath waiting for Clark’s answer.

“No.”

Bill removed the equipment from Lois’s arm and then left them alone.

It was time for Clark to try and make amends. “Lois, how about we take the rest of the day off?” When she didn’t answer him, he touched her shoulder again. “Please Lois, let me at least try and make it up to you?” He asked hoping she would agree. Lois sat very still not saying anything.

Clark squatted down in front of her and took her hands in his, raised them to his lips and kissed them reverently. “I’m so sorry, Lois, I just can’t seem to think straight when it comes to you. I love you more than life itself. Please, can we just take some time, just the two of us so we can work this out? Please Lois.”

She finally raised her head to look at him and tried with everything in her to forgive as she touched his cheek. “Clark, even though I may not have said it before, you do drive me crazy in so many ways,” she managed to say and then she smiled, even though her eyes were bright.

Clark smiled, pulled her out her chair and kissed her hard wanting nothing more than to remove all their clothes so they could touch skin to skin with nothing between them, no thoughts about the past, no thoughts about the present or the future, just the two of them giving and receiving love.

Lois kissed him back as her tears fell freely from her eyes, tears of joy and relief, tears of happiness and contentment.

Clark pulled back, wiped away the tears from her cheek, and then took her hand. “Thank you, Lois, and I know just the place.”

~o~o~

Soon, they were flying in the sky high above the clouds, as Clark pulled her close to him, loving having her in his arms like this, knowing they hadn’t done this in a long time, but it was way past time for them to pay closer attention to their marriage, because they needed each other to survive.

“Where are we going, Clark? We don’t have a lot of time.”

“We have the rest of the day and tonight, remember,” he replied as they landed in a secluded park for him to change, and then hailed a cab and headed to their hotel. 

Lois’s eyes were glued to the beautiful scenery of this magnificent city as she caught a glimpse of the Eiffel Tower in the distance, but she still couldn’t believe it, they were actually in Paris. “Clark, I don’t have a change of clothes, a toothbrush or anything,” she exclaimed as she took in the sights of the elegant city.

“We can buy all those things, besides you don’t really need any clothes,” he whispered as he pulled her tight against his chest and kissed her throat. “I love you, Lois.”

“I love you too, Clark,” she smiled and kissed him right there in the cab.

The driver almost ran over a curb trying to sneak a peek. “We’re here, folks, and just in time, I’d say.”

The cabbie was right. 

As Lois felt Clark’s warm breath on the back of her neck, she sensed the sexual tension radiating off of him in waves as she fumbled with the key to their room. It was exciting and exhilarating to know she could still excite him so much, reminding her of sleek dark panther stalking their prey, as his lips brushed her neck.

“Here, let me do that,” Clark said as he took the key from her. He waited until Lois had pushed the door open before he allowed himself to touch her. He kicked the door closed, burying his face in her long silky hair. “I love your hair this way,” he pulled her tighter against him as his lips sought the sensitive skin on the back of her neck.

Lois was done with small talk, as she turned around and pulled his head down kissing him with everything in her and in a matter of few minutes, they were undressed and in bed kissing and caressing each other, declaring their love and commitment, and doing it with such passion and excitement that hours went by before they realized it was dinner time and they were both starved for food.

After ordering room service, they sat up in bed and decided to talk about the past twenty-four hours and everything that happened to them.

Lois snuggled against his warm chest very happy they came there. “Clark you never said, what about your other job?”

“I made a few calls just before I met you at the police station.”

“But you had no idea what I had planned or did you?

“No, I had no idea what you were planning, but once I came to my senses about what had happened, I knew I had to make it up to you, no matter what I had to do.” 

Lois looked around their charming but elegant suite admiring the lovely view. “I must say I have no complaints, but I do have one more question and then we can put all of this behind us and we will put it behind us, Clark, because I have all the faith in the world in us.”

“So do I Lois.”

She smiled relieved they were getting back to the way things were before all the craziness of yesterday. “Clark, what did you think would happen once you arrived at the office with your new look?”

“Didn’t you like it?” He teased.

“You know I did, but what was going through your mind?”

“Well, at first, I was hurt and confused, but I truly believed that once you saw me with my new look, you would forget about him and fall in love with me again, crazy, huh?”

“No, not crazy at all, you were hurt, and I do understand why you felt that way.”

“You do?”

“Yes, I do because like I said in the police station, we never dealt with The Blur and how he came between us back then and I think those feelings of jealousy were transferred somehow to your younger self and … maybe you never forgave me for kissing The Blur that night in the alley. Do you see what I mean?”

Clark thought about her words and they did ring true in his mind, and even though that night was years ago, it still haunted him to this day. “Yeah, I think I do understand now, and I promise Lois, never to doubt your love for me ever again.”

“You know I’m going to hold you to that, and there’s something else you should know, if you haven’t figured it out by now.”

“What’s that?”

She looked into his eyes, touched his cheek and smoothed his hair back in place. “Every time I see you, look into your eyes, I fall in love with you all over again.” She shrugged her shoulders, resigned to her fate a long time ago. “That’s just the way it is and there’s nothing I can do to change it.”

He pulled her to him, holding her tightly to his chest. “Why do you put up with me?”

“I love you, Clark, always and forever,” she whispered her answer in his ear kissing it softly.

“I love you too.” Clark promised himself never to take Lois for granted ever again. 

Lois barely had time to catch her breath before his mouth descended on hers and her head swam as his tongue thrust between her lips. Her heart raced as Clark clutched her tighter against him. “You’re so beautiful,” he whispered. “I can’t get enough of you.” She could feel his passion in every breath he took and she felt the same way. 

His kisses returned to hers again and again, his hunger for her felt like a drug to him, as if he couldn’t get enough, not now, not ever. It was intoxicating to his mind and his heart. Making love to Lois was as natural as breathing to him, yet the pleasure he experienced seemed sweeter each time.

Finally spent, Clark pressed tender kisses to her lips, her cheeks and her eyelids, and as their breathing returned to normal, they lay together each with their own thoughts.

“Wow, that was amazing,” she whispered clinging to him, as she thought about how to tell him what was on her mind. “Clark, I have to tell you something.”

“What is it, Lois?”

But before she could say anything, her cell phone rang.

TBC!

##

A/N: Sorry, I’m bad! I wonder what Lois wanted to tell him. *giggles* Final chapter in a few days! Thanks for reading. Reviews are love.


	5. A Special Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have to say that I really did not see this coming when I started this story as a one shot (I say that every time), but as I went along, it just felt right, so very right to end it this way. I hope you agree. Anyway, in this last chapter, Lois and Clark have a real talk about the present, the past and what lies ahead for them. Please read and review! Thanks, everyone!! :D

_Chapter 5: A Special Gift_

After speaking with Perry and telling him that she and her husband were back on track, and that they would return to the office the next day, she hung up the phone, took a deep breath and turned to her husband. “Well, I probably shouldn’t say anything and I may be wrong but …I think I may be pregnant.” She smiled from ear to ear and her eyes sparkled in that way Clark had seen several times before.

Clark was inwardly excited and thrilled by her words, but it wasn’t the first time Lois had thought she was pregnant. “But you’re not sure, right?” 

“I know that look Clark, but this time I really think I am, and I don’t know, I have this feeling inside ever since that night.”

He smiled then. “It was quite a night, wasn’t it?” He touched her cheek and smiled even wider remembering.

“Yes it was.” She smiled back and cuddled her husband close. “So, once we return home and a certain date comes and goes, you’ll see I was right, we will be pregnant Clark, I know it.”

Clark didn’t say anything, but held her close to his chest, kissed her temple, and soon they both fell asleep each dreaming of a dark-haired little boy with eyes the color of the sky.

~o~o~

The next morning, Lois awoke in their Paris hotel room and for a moment, she thought she was back in Hawaii on her honeymoon, as she stretched and reached for her husband but he wasn’t there. She breathed in the aromas that tickled her nostrils. Something smells delicious. She opened her eyes then. “Clark?”

“Good morning sleepyhead?” Clark wanted so much for it to be true, that Lois was pregnant so he decided to put his feelings aside and treat his wife with hope and love. He was sitting on the bed in a bathrobe, hair damp from a shower, with a tray full of food including omelets, sausages, fruit, croissants and hot cocoa, not coffee, which Clark supposed Lois would have to give up, at least until they knew for sure she was pregnant. He knew it was going to be hard for her to give up one of her favorite foods, but he had no doubt she could do it.

“Good morning, what’s all this?” Lois asked as she sat up and smoothed her hair out of her eyes.

“Lois, you must be starving, we haven’t eaten since yesterday afternoon.”

“Actually, surprisingly, I’m not that hungry, but I’ll take the cocoa and a croissant. You can have the rest.”

He frowned at her. “Alright, if you’re sure, but you have to keep up your strength, you know, just in case.”

Lois inwardly sighed as thoughts of Clark hovering over her, taking care of her, and waiting on her hand and foot. Humm, now that I think about it, that doesn’t sound so bad.

“What are you thinking, and what’s that smile about?”

“Oh, just that I’m very happy everything is fine between us like it should be.”

Clark smiled. “Me too,” he replied and leaned over and kissed her tasting cocoa and sweet bread.

"So, when do we have to go back?” She regretfully asked, hoping they could have a little more time.

“We have the rest of the day, but we should head back tonight,” he replied as he ate his meal.

Lois sighed suddenly worried about what all of it could really mean for them. “Clark, what if I really am pregnant?” Her heart began to pound as the reality of it began to seep into her brain.

Clark removed the tray from the bed, reached for her and took her into his arms. “We’ll handle it, no matter what happens.” He silently sent up prayers that it be true.

Lois held him close, worried about the future, but also feeling blessed to have found this incredible man, someone who would always be there for her, would keep her safe, and love her even though they had both made mistakes.

“I believe you, Clark.”

He kissed her forehead and held her close. “We’re going to be alright, I know it.”

“I hope so, because … we really hit a serious bump there Clark. I’ve never been so scared.”

He stroked her hair and kissed her forehead. “I’m so sorry I hurt you, Lois.” He paused afraid to ask her this question. “Do you … forgive me?”

Lois closed her eyes and held him tighter knowing she could forgive him for just about anything. “Yes, Clark, I forgive you.”

Clark heard the hesitation in her voice. “Are you sure?”

“I’m pretty sure.”

“What does that mean?”

“Well, suppose your younger self shows up again from the past, then what?”

“Lois, he won’t show up again; that was the one and only time.”

“I’m relieved to hear it, Clark, because you’re enough for me to handle, but two of you, not something I want to deal with ever again.”

Clark chuckled as he sat up and pulled off his robe. “Oh, you think you can handle me?”

“Clark, now you know you’re putty in my hands, all I have to do is snap my fingers and you would come running,” she teased smiling.

He knew that was true, but he’d be damned if he would admit it, so he ignored her remark. “We’ll see whose putty and who isn’t,” he returned her smile but then he kissed her to wipe that knowing smirk off her lips.

Lois kissed him back knowing that Clark knew it was true, but to be honest, she was putty in his hands too, but she would be damned if she would admit it.

Round one, let the ‘molding’ begin.

~o~o~

A week later in Metropolis, early morning, Lois and Clark’s bedroom:

Lois tried to wake her husband, as she shook his shoulder several times. “Clark, Clark, wake up.”

Clark tried to open his eyes. “Lois, what time is it?” He finally opened his eyes and stared at his wife’s glowing face.

“I couldn’t wait anymore. It’s time, Clark … time to pick out baby names,” she replied still in a bit of a shock about it, as she held up the pregnancy test and there in blue and white was a ‘positive sign” indicating that she was definitely pregnant.

Clark was immediately awake as he smiled and held out his arms. “Oh, honey, really, you’re really pregnant?” He held her close as he realized Lois was shaking a little. “How are you feeling?”

“Terrified, just hold me and don’t let go. I can’t seem to stop shaking.”

“You’re ok now; just take a few deep breaths, there are you alright now?”

“I don’t know, I can’t believe it, but there it is.” She held up the test again. “Maybe I should take another test. I have several in the bathroom just to be sure.”

“That may be a waste of time honey, I have noticed a few changes in your body.”

“Oh, you have, so soon?” Lois touched her breasts beneath her nightgown. “Well, they do feel a little tender, but it’s only been a little over a week.”

Clark smiled and held her close. “We should make an appointment with the doctor as soon as possible. Star Labs can help us and they’ll be discreet.”

Lois put her hand over her mouth, shocked that she had forgotten for a moment that their baby would be exactly like his father, but he’ll be like her too, so he’ll be unlike anyone else on the planet … special, very special. Her eyes filled with tears and then she started to cry.

“Lois, what is it?” He held her close.

“I’m being silly, must be hormones or something, but I can’t help but worry about him, how very special he’ll be, like no one else,” she said touching her stomach.

“I know and it will be a challenge for us, but I think we’ll be alright,” he squeezed her shoulder.

She sniffed and wiped at her eyes. “I know we will. A baby, we’re going to have … a baby.” The idea was definitely sinking in now.

Clark began to accept that fact too, like it had finally sunk into his brain. “It’s true, a baby, we’re having … a baby.”

Lois felt him shake a little too, and then they were holding each other close, each thinking about their childhoods and how they wouldn’t wish that on any child, but together they would be alright; their family would be alright.

Clark pulled back, stroked her hair out of her eyes, and wiped her tears away. “I love you, Lois.” He paused. “Thank you,” he smiled and touched her stomach reverently.

Lois put her hand over his and smiled back. “I love you too, and you’re very welcome.” 

Then they sealed their confessions with gentle kisses and tender caresses which all too soon became desperate and frantic, as Clark helped her remove her gown. He stared at her lovely breasts as he thought about how large and sensitive they would become, then his mouth went dry as he licked his lips, glanced up her body, met her sultry gaze, and then she beckoned to him with open arms and parted lips and he was lost.

Clark closed his eyes and smiled against her throat and immediately began thanking his beautiful wife properly. The room was so still that the only sound was their ragged breathing. Lois moaned as he kissed his way down her throat to her breasts applying his tongue to her aching nipple realizing how sensitive they were, as she moaned again louder this time arching her back, stroking his hair loving his mouth and hands on her breasts. 

He then dropped a kiss to her stomach thinking about their child growing inside of her, and went even lower to her long shapely legs and smooth thighs. He stroked her between her legs and Lois opened them wider for him to pleasure her and he did. He went even further and kissed the dark curls moist with desire for him. He breathed in her unique scent loving her sighs and her hands in his hair stroking him with her desire for him.

Lois was trembling with desire as she cried out repeatedly as he used not only his lips and tongue, but his nose and chin as well to make love to her as tension coiled tight and hot in her belly and she could feel herself coming. Clark pulled back and Lois whimpered. “I want to feel you come around me and I know you want that too, am I right?” He smiled not waiting for an answer, as he rubbed the head of his erection against her swollen lips exciting them both. He closed his eyes as he felt her tight sheath close around him, took her mouth in a hot wet kiss as he gathered her tightly against his chest. “I love you so much, Lois,” he whispered in her ear, as he began that ancient rhythm and Lois matched that rhythm stroke for stroke.

“Oh, Clark, I love you too,” Lois managed to say between pants and moans and then she cried out wrapping her arms and legs around him, pulled his head down and kissed him long and hard as he drove into her again and again. Her climax caused him to come as mind-numbing pleasure shot through to his very soul moments later.

He slowly pulled out of his wife’s warm body, kissed her temple and stroked her hair, then pulled her close to his chest sighing into her hair. “Get some rest sweetheart, we have a few more hours yet,” Clark said as he closed his eyes. Lois was beyond thought. All she could do at the moment was feel, as she closed her eyes and slid her arms around his neck and sighed against her husband’s chest.

Right now, at this moment, wrapped up in each other’s arms, it was easy to forget everything but this perfect moment in time.

The end!

##

A/N: *happy sigh* I couldn’t help myself … a baby. *happy sigh* I’d like to think Past!Clark may have had a little to do with that! Thanks to all my readers for taking this journey with me. I hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for reading. Reviews are love!


End file.
